Adam Stone
Adam Stone, Cellulitis, Tempest, Kuru, this man has gone by many different names. He started his career as a small vigilante, hunting criminals and punishing them as he saw fit. This man then gained connections with the Celestial, Guru Maakaa or Gridmaster, and earned favor enough to be taken to their home-world as a citizen of the Celestial Government. He is now an ambassador to Earth for the Celestial Government. History Pre-Majestic League Adam Stone's past is a complicated one. He chose a life of crime, but also of heroics because of the mental scarring of his father. After only his first "mission", Adam was burned alive by a villain and left for dead. That was the last straw for him. Adam decided to become a vigilante, adopting the codename "Cellulitis" and mainly working alone at first. He would occasionally leave behind notes for police officers, in order to help them. He didn't yet choose to officially become a hero, because he did not want to be thrown in any limelight. He knew that because he wasn't considered an "official" hero, he was technically a criminal, but he had lost any care about that over his career as a vigilante. Majestic League Volume 2 Adam's life would forever change one day when he decided to pursue an investigation behind a mysterious figure known as The Plague Doctor following a string of murders committed by them. Upon arriving at one of the crime scenes left behind by The Plague Doctor, Adam would meet Project Runa with whom he would eventually become lifelong friends with. Throughout the events of the story, Adam assisted Project: Runa in the investigation of The Plague Doctor in between his other own personal endeavors. Later, he also helped Runa in the capturing and subduing of a Celestial known as Gridmaster. Later, Adam would assist Kaleo Keen, Project: Runa and a few other heroes in fighting off a zombie plague engineered by the Plague Doctor Cult. Shortly after helping to defeat The Moon and then the Plague Doctors' leader, Adam left with the Celestials and became a scientist for them. 2059: The Superhero Revolution 40 years had passed since Adam, now under the identity of Tempest, had originally left Earth. Tempest fulfilled his latest mission for Celerion, and to his request, he was allowed to visit Earth, although alone. If his visit went well enough, the Celerion Council would consider officially exchanging in diplomacy with the governments of Earth. Tempest's real goal, however, was to visit his old home planet and help with whatever problem that currently plagued them, and whatever new threat arrived and rose to claim victory. Back on Earth, Adam first made contact with an aged Detective Pierce. After their reunion, Adam enlisted Pierce's help with gaining an in with the U.S. Government in order to start the process of initiating diplomacy with Celerion. Meanwhile, Adam also reunited with his old friends Kaleo and Project Runa, and they helped to capture a rogue Celestial known as Llillaa Teenuka. 2059: The Invasion 3 Months later, Adam had now gotten both all of Earth's governments and Celerion's government to create the treaty and initiate diplomacy. Adam was now given the role of an Ambassador and he chose to stay on Earth. However, this peace was not to last. For the treaty signing at the embassy, the hall was sabotaged by a group of villains lead by the recently revived Plague Doctor, now renamed Plague Knight. Adam teamed up with Bruce Morgan, Mark Mcneil, and other heroes to form Majestic League Gen. 2, and investigate and defeat Plague Knight and his team of villains. Around this time, a Celestial named Delaa suddenly appeared to Adam. Crawling on his knees, weakened and on the brink of death, Delaa came to Adam with a warning. He warned Adam of the coming of The Xir'algath, who planned to conquer Earth along with the rest of the entire Multiverse. Adam, heeding Delaa's warning, attempted to warn the government of the coming Xir'algath threat. The government, unsure of how to react to such a threat, began to hastily prepare contingencies in the event that Earth was invaded. Later, Adam along with the rest of the new Majestic League succeeded in infiltrating Plague Knight's lair and getting past his minions. At that moment, just as Plague Knight was about to be apprehended, The Xir'algath struck and commenced their invasion. Adam, despite his best efforts to drive the Xir'algath back, failed. And he could only watch as Earth as annihilated. 2059: The Dark Reflection After The Multiverse was restored to normal following the events of The Last Resistance, Adam would too be brought back. His overall condition seemed to have been largely unaltered, though there were still some minor alterations to his circumstances from what they originally were. In the new remade universe, Earth and Celerion had held a successful embassy with one another for some time at this point. However, this peace was not to last. A being named Gamemark, along with a team of several other familiar twisted beings called The Dark Heroes, began to tamper with Earth's Slip Ring satellite. They managed to hijack the Slip Ring and use it to open a portal into The Multiverse. Adam and several other heroes attempted to stop the Dark Heroes, but they escaped before they could be apprehended. Not intending to let the marauders get away with their crimes, Adam and the other heroes pursued The Dark Heroes across The Multiverse, jumping through several universes before they finally caught up to them. At that point, Gamemark released The Shadow King from his prison, and Adam was forced to fight the powerful entity before it The Shadow King was apprehended by The Council of Life and hauled off to Whitegate Fortress. Adam attempted to go after The Dark Heroes, but they had taken advantage of the chaos and slipped away before anyone even noticed. Powers/Abilities The Infected Cure Tempest has a natural ability, called "The Infected Cure". This power allows him to excrete an infectious substance from his body, which only he himself is naturally immune to. However there are two sides to this metaphorical coin, and Tempest can also generate the infection's cure as well. The two substances are produced and stored in his body like an animal's venom and are released and delivered from his fingertips. His right hand has the ability to release the cure, which in effect heals the target when touched. However, as a side effect, the cure additionally causes a burning sensation, similar to that of fire. On the other hand (quite literally), Tempest's left-hand spreads the infection. Like with his right hand, Tempest has to be physically touching someone in order to spread the infection. The infection itself is lethal if left untreated. It leaves burn marks at the point of entry, which resembles fingertips. The infection also has a burning fire-like sensation and causes high fevers. Anyone infected should immediately treat it, because if they don't, the average person dies within two weeks after infection as previously stated. If both hands touched a target at the same time, the effects would cancel each other out, except for the burning sensation. The burning sensation would cause more pain than the fire in this case. That being said, the infected Cure only works when the target comes in contact with the skin of Tempest's fingertips; It doesn't work through gloves. Equipment Tempest Suit(Mk. 1) This was first introduced in 2059: The Superhero Revolution and had been gifted to Adam by The Celestials. The Tempest Suit, of Celestial design and engineering, has some of its own powers as well. It can create an EMP wave that disrupts electronics within its 3-yard radius. The suit itself, powered by Primordial Energy, is not affected by the EMP. Additionally, it can generate a 'field' of twenty meters in diameter surrounding the Tempest Suit. This field creates a virus that attacks electronic devices. The virus is fairly advanced, especially compared to Earth's standards. The virus stops all functions of the machine that comes into contact with the field. As a byproduct, the field can create small bursts of lightning that shock attackers. The actuators fitted into the suit greatly enhance physical strength and speed. The armor is made of A26:6:22D12, a carbon steel titanium alloy. Despite its unsuspecting composition, it's quite strong as it's much denser than would be expected. The suit itself has robotic mechanisms that hold its parts in place and keeps the suit from crushing its pilot inside. The Tempest Suit also comes with a long-range cannon. It's called the "P-LR:39" or the "plaeg-cannon", as it shoots a high-velocity burst of plasma and has an incredible range. The mechanics use primordial energy to super-heat air or stored gas, and it releases the blast at a high burst. The cannon's Magazine holds gas that is most suitable for the weapon. Tempest Suit(Mk. 2) In 2059: The Invasion, the design of the Tempest suit was upgraded to allow for easier and more flexible and fluid movement. Tempest is now able to execute emergency evasive maneuvers to avoid enemy attacks, through the use of thrusters equipped into the suit. The suit is also able to automatically support a wide variety of body positions needed to take advantage of any present cover, high or low. Along with the updated designs, the suit received a lighting point defense system, which sends a lightning bolt to a nearby target. The Plaeg cannon beta had also been upgraded, now able to deal 1.5 times the amount of damage of its predecessor. Aema Suit This suit was introduced in Cataclysm. With Adam's new armor he gained new abilities as well. It incorporated his old design, which is expanded upon using the angels' technologies. The armor is forged from Angelic Steel. The Peak Cannon is a complete redesign of the Plaeg Cannon Tempest used to use. The Peak Cannon fires the highest known purity of primordial energy, the grade 0, as the armor is now powered off of it. The cannon blast itself appears in front of the armor in a ring-like formation, before firing. The AEMA Suit: The Aema Suit has been made from angelic materials and features an energetic-nullification system or ENS. The ENS works on a 20-meter radius and it fires a low impulse wave of Primordial Energy, causing other universal energies to be weakened if not expelled from the immediate area, thus "nullifying" the designated area. The ENS is a terrifying weapon to those who oppose Tempest and his goals, although it will drain his armor quickly and it will not nullify Primordial Energy. The Aema Suit also enhances Tempest movements making them incredibly fast. Compared to his old suit he is roughly 10x as fast. It also gives him greater control of his movements as well as having an improved flight system. Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Vigilante